Coral Terrace Captains
Team History While one of the original franchises in the PFL, the casual fan might not know it. Between the bright, distinctly 21st century look and the completely different cities that have hosted the team, it is hard to tell that the Captains once shared a market with another classic franchise. That franchise, the Centennial Tigers, once had a cross-town rivalry with the Captains that was a classic showdown each and every time the two played. Originally sporting the name "Centennial-West Captains", the blue and orange up and left the metropolis for the promising South Atlantic in 1962. It was here, in that first seaon in town, that the classic blue of yesteryear was replaced by today's iconic teal. The franchise has seen several high points in it's existence, the most significant being the victory in Narrows Bowl 50. This successful 2015 season and postseason was just a flash of brilliance, as the team struggled with getting any further than the DFC Semifinals in the 2015, 2017, 2018, and 2019 (The first three of those losses were all vs. bitter divisional rival Seagulls), with 2018 being the only year that they won in the first round. Despite this, the Captains were recognized as a class-act as well as a talented competitor in the 10's. Starting QB Aaron French said of his team, "Back in 2011, I really truly couldn't have gotten the call from a better bunch of guys. This coaching staff, this roster, this front office are all so well respected in this league and it's easy to see why,". In reference to that respect, it has been said on several occasions that the only franchise who doesn't respect the Captains is Golden Shores. The Golden Shores Seagulls, their despised divisional nemesis to the north, have always been a rival. Starting in 1979, upon the arrival of the expansion franchise Seagulls in the Southern Division, the tensions were strung early. Outspoken RB Ricky Dexter took the field prior to warmups, shouting at in the direction of the Golden Shores sideline, "Y'all call yourselves the Seagulls? Well once I hit this field, I'm gonna call you See-holes. Cause that's what I do, baby. I see holes, and I run right through 'em,". What fueled this flame to become a giant fiery hatred was just how brutally the Seagulls took it to him after that. Dexter finished the game with 12 carries for 17 yards, and a broken elbow that would end his season several weeks early, thus giving birth to one of the PFL's premier battles. To this day, the clash of the teal and orange against the teal and yellow attracts an impressive audience. Uniforms The Captains underwent a fairly dramatic color change when they acknowledged the polar differences of their new home. Teal and orange has since been the Captains claim to fame and uniqueness in the league, appearing in increasingly bright and flashy renditions. Today, the Captains sport these uniforms that are loosely inspired by naval traditions. Earning an alternate jersey upon winning the Narrows Bowl in February of 2016, the Captains elected to create a teal monochromatic set to replace their orange home jerseys several games per season.